


Cry Baby

by TatianaakaTen



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Joseph in pink, M/M, not even twenty five, not sixteen anymore, salieri is a dick sometimes, what were in emperor's chamber stays in emperor's chamber
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: Сальери сидел у дверей в покои императора уже часа три, и, казалось, сидеть ему предстояло там еще весьма долго.





	Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/gifts).



> В конце 1779 году Сальери задержался в Италии, оставшись писать там оперу для сестры Иосифа II, императора Священной Римской Империи. Письмо, которое он написал императору, чтобы его предупредить, тот не получил, потому что Розенберг смог его потерять. Поэтому, когда в изначально установленные сроки Сальери не появился в Вене, а сестрица написала Иосифу записку, что тот остался у нее, Иосиф понял это буквально. И Очень. Обиделся.
> 
> Сальери пришлось срочно возвращаться из Италии в Вену, как только он получил письмо "и оставайтесь же там навсегда, мне все равно", чтобы заверять императора в своей вечной преданности.
> 
> Исторические факты иногда слишком исторические.

Сальери сидел у дверей в покои императора уже часа три, и, казалось, сидеть ему предстояло там еще весьма долго. Вначале Антонио метался у дверей, мешая слугам и страже, которая стояла по две стороны от двери, словно бы выставленная специально из особо суровых парней: Сальери знал всех, кто допускался до покоев императора, а часть советовал и вовсе он сам — не то, чтобы императору были нужны его советы, но он задавал вопросы, и Антонио приходилось на них отвечать, хотел он того или нет.

Сейчас два стража императорских покоев — Франц и Сильвио, которому не повезло с именем, зато повезло с родословной — следили краем глаза за тем, как Антонио расположился на полу рядом с одним из них и откинул голову, с которой уже снял слишком жаркий для такого коридора и этого вечера парик.

В руках у него было письмо от Иосифа, замятое, заломанное в тех местах, где особенно усердно его крутил Сальери. Письмо, написанное рукой Розенберга, письмо, в котором читалось больше раздражения самого Розенберга: etc, etc. etc...

Если Его Величество изволит изводить Сальери — пусть так. Вероятно, он заслужил. Вероятно, он заслужил сейчас метаться, ехать из самой Италии, крутить письмо в руках, слышать, ощущать раздражение Розенберга через письмо и гнев Его Величества, постигать его своей душой прямо сейчас, сидя недвижно у дверей в покои, доступ к которым для него был закрыт.

Его Величество не были готовы его принимать.

Его Величество могли готовиться его принимать столько, сколько Его Величеству вздумается, думал Сальери, а потом сам раздражался, а потом махал рукой: пусть его, пусть, он подождет. Его сердце колотилось, стоило подумать, что Иосиф мог подумать...

Да как можно? Что же, Его Величество изволили сойти с ума за то время, что его не было? Вспыльчивая натура, нервная натура — наверняка за это время он слишком много работал, или же поругался снова с матушкой императрицей, или...

Сальери вздохнул и откинул голову на стену позади себя. Ждать наверняка ему придется еще весьма долго, так что можно было устраиваться удобно и унимать — стараться — колотящееся сердце. Ведь что если — Его Величество не шутили? Его Величество имели свойство принимать глупые решения, и его счастье — что не в политике.

* * *

Пустили его совсем в ночь, когда в коридоре зажгли давно все свечи, когда Сальери почти заснул — он задремывал несколько раз, почти сползая то к ноге Сильвио, то прямиком на холодный пол, и Сильвио тогда аккуратно тыкал его носком ботинка, и Антонио вздрагивал, садился, продирал глаза, поправлял ленту в волосах, смотрел сонно на парик на коленях и думал, что, возможно, стоит его вернуть на голову, а потом снова на письмо в своих руках, и сердце снова сжималось в волнении. Да как можно!

Потом он выкраивал из одного из карманов конфету, клал на язык, мучительно пытаясь успокоится, предлагал конфет Сильвио и Францу, на что те закономерно отказывали ему, и продолжал сидеть так до тех пор, пока Антонио не задремывал снова.

Когда он заснул в очередной раз: теперь уже почти что по-настоящему, потому что была уже ночь, добрых половина по полуночи, а ехал он весь день, всю ночь до этого — лишь бы вернуться быстрее во дворец, оказаться у императора, понять, насколько тот плох — именно тогда дверь открылась и из-за нее выглянул не менее сонный Иосиф.

Сильвио снова ткнул его носком ботинка, сохраняя независимое выражение на лице, словно он был лишь мебелью, на которую не стоило обращать внимание никому: ни Сальери, ни Иосифу.

Иосиф посмотрел на Сальери. Сальери вскочил, принимаясь отряхиваться, снова посмотрел на парик в своих руках, на письмо, поклонился порывисто, оставив их в руках и не думая о том, чтобы встретить Иосифа по этикету. Его и так застали на полу, какой уж тут этикет!

— Я готов вас принять, — сказал ему Иосиф, и Антонио снова кивнул порывисто, поклонился, просочился вслед за Его Величеством в спальню, пока взгляд Сильвио с Францем как бы говорили: они хлопают его по плечу сочувственно, крепись, брат.

* * *

У Иосифа были зареванные опухшие глаза, красные, с выделяющимися красными прожилками. У Иосифа была печать подушки на щеке, которая еще не успела сойти, и у Антонио защемило сердце. Спать больше не хотелось точно.

Дверь закрыли, Иосиф прошел на середину комнаты, задумчиво, едва касаясь пола. Мятая одежда — заснул прямо в ней?

— Зачем вы здесь, — слабо произнес Иосиф, не глядя на него, и Сальери, не думая долго и сжимая в пальцах письмо так, что то согнулось пополам, решительно опустился на колени, припадая к руке Его Величества.

Тот отнял руку — потом вернул, но на том и оставил. Пусть его, подумал Сальери с ожесточенной нежностью человека, который проделал путь прямиком из Италии и ждал весь день под дверьми, ожидая, когда Его Величество будут готовы принять.

— Иосиф, как ты смел подумать, что я останусь… — начал Сальери, вскидывая голову, но Иосиф отнял руку, отошел, и Антонио остался там, где был. На коленях, следя за ним пристальным взглядом.

Иосиф поднял руку, раздраженно, и Антонио медленно поднялся с колен, задрал выше подбородок и заложил руки за спину. Хорошо. Хорошо.

— Ваше Величество, — начал он напыщенно, словно ему снова было шестнадцать, а Иосиф казался недосягаемо сложным, взрослым, Его Величеством с заглавных букв, отчего юный Тонио дрожал и хотел плакать, просто от волнения. Сейчас ему тоже хотелось плакать — все еще от волнения. — Ваше Величество, неужели вы смели подумать!..

Он шагнул к Иосифу, чувствуя, как дрожит в горле сердце, как клокочет волнение с раздражением, со смирением, что Его Величество — именно Иосиф, вот такой, с заплаканными, зареванными глазами, нежный, высокий, с приятным голосом и холодным профилем на фоне света из окна.

— Ты оставил меня, Антонио, — произнес тихо Иосиф, и Сальери, не в силах выразить словами, сжал его ладони, ловя их своими.

— Я вернулся так быстро, как смог, узнав, что Его Величество…

В этот раз Иосиф отнял руку, чтобы снова сделать этот жест ладонью, теперь только с обратным смыслом. Мол, какое Ваше Величество…

Сальери сбился с мысли, глядя темными глазами на Иосифа. Для него тот сейчас представлял скорее контур человека, чем человека самого, освещенный из окна лишь блеклым светлым ореолом. Его собственное лицо — бледное, решительное, — хорошо было видно императору.

— Вы должны были получить мое письмо, — заговорил Сальери снова, голос прервался. Он не репетировал речь, ему в голову не пришло, что ее нужно репетировать. Иосиф не любил, да и что там репетировать — все было понятно и так, он здесь, во дворце, с чего бы репетировать речь, если… — Ты должен был получить мое письмо, и — даже если не получил! — Голос снова прервался, и Сальери снова опустился на колени, целуя императору руку.

Как ты мог подумать, что я уеду, говорил поцелуй. Как ты мог подумать, что я тебя оставлю, говорил поцелуй. Как ты смел подумать, что я не скажу об этом, даже если бы собирался куда-то. Как ты смел решить такую глупость.

— И как тебе понравилось у моей сестрицы? — насмешливо произнес Иосиф, не отнимая в этот раз ладоней и глядя на Сальери.

— Я бросил ради тебя постановку оперы.

Иосиф залился слабым смехом и потянул ладони вверх, поднимая вместе Антонио. Потянул его к окну, встал так — чтобы было видно его лицо, а не пятно темноты. Антонио бы зажег свечи, свечу — хотя бы одну, но не сейчас, когда ему предстояло вымаливать прощение, хозяйничать в императорских покоях как в своих.

Антонио снова поцеловал ладонь императора, следя за его реакцией. Иосиф молчал. Иосиф говорил всем собой: ты оставил меня. Ты меня бросил. Тебе придется просить прощения за мои страдания. Мои заплаканные глаза говорят тебе — ты виноват, а теперь — радуйся тому, что я позволил тебе войти и увидеть меня.

С тонкой улыбкой Сальери поцеловал вторую руку: тыльную сторону, пальцы с сухой кожей, пахнущие табаком, ладонь, раскрыту им самим, провел носом по широкому запястью, освобождая то от кружев. Поцеловал запястье, прихватил его губами, снова посмотрел на Его Величество. Все ли еще вы обижены? Что еще мне сделать, чтобы замолить свою вину?

— Я думаю, — задумчиво сказал Иосиф на его взгляд, а потом уселся на подоконник, подводя Антонио ближе к себе и болтая одной ногой над полом. — Я думаю, что сестрица простит тебе оперу. Допиши ее все равно. Посвяти мне.

Антонио ухмыльнулся, опираясь о подоконник с двух сторон от императора.

— Не собирался посвящать ее кому бы то ни было еще.

* * *

Нюхательный табак там отвратительный, рассказывал Антонио, пока затягивал волосы лентой. Погода — еще гаже. Потом он рассыпался в извинениях перед сестрицей Его Величества, говорил, что, в общем-то, он был готов там продержаться все то время, что ему нужно было написать оперу: такой заказ он мог упустить разве что для того, чтобы умчаться к Его Величеству и сообщить им, как Они ему дороги…

Иосиф смеялся все еще тихо, пусть теперь и заливисто, и снимал ленту с волос Сальери. Предлагал заплести тому косу, вспомнить молодость. У меня, кокетливо говорил Иосиф, на что Сальери неизменно оборачивался к нему и смотрел с легкой укоризной, скоро второе детство начнется: еще с десяток лет… Вам всего тридцать девять, перебивал его Антонио, закатывал глаза, отбирал ленту — снова начинал собирать волосы.

— Днем явись на прием, — сказал ему Иосиф, лениво качая свешанной с постели ногой. Тапочка с тем самым неудобным маленьким каблуком, от которого Сальери становилось невыносимо больно лишь глядя на него и представляя, насколько это может быть неудобно, то падала с ноги императора, то возвращалась на место. — Явись, я приглашу тебя отобедать. Нужно заявить Вене, что я боле не не люблю тебя, проклятый изменник.

Антонио засмеялся, собрал наконец-то волосы в хвост, нашел на полу свой парик, принялся его отряхивать.

— А еще, — сказал ему Иосиф — Его Величество вообще были удобны тем, что имели привычку разговаривать самостоятельно, без какого-либо вмешательства со стороны Сальери. — Еще я подниму тебе жалованье.

— Мои услуги настолько отмечены вниманием Его Величества? — ухмыльнулся Сальери, не удержавшись, и в него полетела серебряная табакерка, которую он едва поймал и спрятал во внутренний карман камзола. Коли Его Величество решили избавиться от сего предмета, то кто он такой…

Иосиф сел на постели, задумчиво на него глядя и снова покачал ногой. Тапочка снова упала с грохотом на пол.

— Наглец. Наглец и хам, — сказал он слабо и упал обратно на подушку. — А был таким милым юношей. Явись днем.

Сальери выскользнул из покоев императора, на ходу поправляя парик.


End file.
